Poké Wars: Las Batallas por Venir
by Janus366
Summary: Han pasado casi cinco años del día en el que ocurrió la remoción de los limitadores. En donde los pokemón cambiaron para siempre y el mundo entró en guerra. Una guerra en el cual el destino de la humanidad está en juego. Mientras tanto en la región de Hoenn, la República de LaRousse lucha para traer de vuelta la paz. Basado en Poké Wars escrito por Cornova.


**Al final he podido terminar este oneshot antes de lo que esperaba. Por lo que espero que puedan disfrutar de este adelanto de lo que se viene en el futuro de Poké Wars en la región de Hoenn. Todos los derechos de Pokémon le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Mientras que Poké Wars le pertenecen a su autor original Cornova.**

* * *

 **Poké Wars: Las Batallas por Venir**

Hace casi cinco años atrás, un evento devastador sacudió al mundo entero. Un pokemón legendario llamado Ho-Oh, cansado de los aparentes crímenes de la humanidad contra la naturaleza y los pokemón, declaró la guerra contra los humanos y removió los limitadores de poder de todos los pokemón existente. Este evento, conocido comúnmente como la Remoción de los Limitadores, liberó el verdadero poder oculto dentro de ellos y despertó los instintos violentos y hostiles que pudieran tener. Ahora a diferencia de antes, los pokemón pueden hacer daño y matar con sus poderes. Y muchos de ellos, llenos de sed de sangre o de instintos destructores, comenzaron a arrasar con todo. Además de todo esto, Ho-Oh en su nuevo deseo de exterminar a la humanidad de la faz de la tierra, buscó y encontró aliados entre otros pokemón legendarios. Comenzando así a construir un ejército con el cual poder dar inicio a su genocidio de escala global, buscando crear desde su punto de vista un paraíso para todos los pokemón libre de humanos.

Al principio, la destrucción inicial tras la remoción de los limitadores tomó a la humanidad por sorpresa, en donde millones murieron los primeros días y muchos más morirían después. Además, Ho-Oh con sus ejércitos daban caza y buscaban acabar con todo reducto de humanos que pudiesen encontrar en su camino, y a cualquier pokemón que buscaran defenderlos tachados ahora de traidores. Países y gobiernos enteros cayeron, en donde la civilización entera colapsó y se degradó en barbarie, muerte y destrucción en una lucha interminable por la supervivencia.

La gente y sus pokemón leales a ellos al principio tan sólo podían huir, por lo que buscó desesperadamente refugio y cobijo en donde pudiesen encontrarlo. Y en ciertos lugares alrededor del mundo, lo consiguieron. En estos sitios, los supervivientes se agruparon y organizaron entre ellos, formando nuevas facciones, gobiernos y sociedades en el proceso. Los cuales marcarían el inicio de una nueva era y orden mundial tras la remoción de los limitadores.

Uno de estos lugares, fue Ciudad LaRousse ubicada al noreste de la región de Hoenn. Una ciudad extremadamente avanzada tecnológicamente que disponía de una barrera de energía capaz de cubrir a la ciudad entera y protegerla de cualquier peligro. Por lo que fue capaz de sobrevivir intacta a la destrucción inicial provocada por la remoción de los limitadores y recibir a miles de supervivientes provenientes de todas partes de la región. Y tras cumplirse un año de la remoción de los limitadores, la República de LaRousse fue proclamada.

Por dos años, la joven república se preparó y armó hasta los dientes para construir un ejército poderoso y avanzado con el cual poder enfrentarse a Ho-Oh y a sus secuaces mientras se cubría detrás de sus defensas. Y tras ese periodo de tiempo, su ejército salió de sus murallas, comenzando una gran ofensiva con el objetivo de liberar a Hoenn de las garras de Ho-Oh, y del caos y de la anarquía creadas tras la remoción de los limitadores. En donde por dos años más, la República de LaRousse ha luchado sin cesar para cumplir con su meta de traer paz, libertad, democracia y orden a toda la región. Y ahora, a casi cinco años de aquel fatídico día, las Fuerzas Armadas de LaRousse se encuentran a las puertas de Ciudad Malvalona...

* * *

 **16 de Julio, 4 DRL**

 **Ciudad LaRousse, Palacio Presidencial**

En una habitación oscura, una voz sonó por un comunicador.

— _Señor Presidente, su reunión con los líderes de la Alianza Aqua-Magma está lista para comenzar._

—Gracias, dígales que me comunicaré con ellos ahora mismo.

Pulsando un botón en su silla, un proyector holográfico se encendió en medio de la gran mesa de la sala de reuniones, iluminando la habitación con su luz y mostrando dos pantallas suspendidas en el aire.

El hombre sentado en la habitación era Steven Stone, el primer Presidente de la República de LaRousse. Mientras que en las dos pantallas, estaban Archie y Maxie, los líderes de la Alianza Aqua-Magma y antiguos jefes de los Equipos Aqua y Magma respectivamente.

—Saludos, Presidente Stone—comenzó diciendo Maxie—deseábamos saber el estado de los preparativos de la ofensiva de hoy.

—Los preparativos están prácticamente completos. Ciudad Malvalona ha sido completamente rodeada por nuestras fuerzas y esperan mis órdenes para dar inicio el ataque.

—Perfecto... —mencionó Archie—Significa que esta pesadilla podrá terminar pronto...

Steven frunció el ceño.

—Reconozco que aún me parece extraño ver a los antiguos líderes de los dos mayores grupos ecoterorristas de la región preocupados por la situación de los habitantes de Malvalona...

Maxie con una mano se ajustó sus lentes a su cara.

—Señor Presidente, reconozco que su escepticismo está más que justificado. Soy consciente de nuestra antigua fama y que nuestros viejos crímenes no puede desaparecer de un día para otro, pero le juro de verdad que nuestras intenciones para todos ellos son las mejores.

—Así es—prosiguió Archie—. Especialmente considerando quienes son los que ocupan la ciudad y lo que representan... Nosotros nos oponentes tajantemente a sus acciones, ya que representan absolutamente lo contrario a los nuevos principios y valores que guían a nuestra alianza.

Hace unos seis años atrás, antes de la remoción de los limitadores, los Equipos Aqua y Magma siguiendo ideales opuestos trataron de conseguir el poder de los pokemón legendarios Kyogre y Groudon respectivamente utilizando el poder de las Esferas Roja y Azul. En donde los dos equipos terminaron enfrentándose en la Isla Monsu para saber cual dominaría sobre el otro, pero sus planes fueron frustrados por influencia externa. Al final, los dos equipos perdieron a Groudon y a Kyogre, y las Esferas que permitían controlarlos fueron destruidas. Pero en el proceso, ambos terminaron dándose cuenta de los errores de sus ideales, y de lo equivocados y orgullosos que habían sido por creer que podían controlar el poder de dos pokemón legendarios y el de las fuerzas naturales que encarnaban. Por lo que cuando regresó la paz a la Isla Monsu, ambos líderes decidieron disolver sus equipos y entregarse voluntariamente a las autoridades que los enviaron a prisión bajo cargos de ecoterrorismo. En donde ambos aceptaron su condena sin protestar.

Pero tras la remoción de los limitadores y el caos posterior causado por este evento, Archie y Maxie consiguieron escapar juntos de prisión al haber sido encerrados en la misma, logrando poder ponerse en contacto con sus comandantes y otros antiguos miembros de sus equipos. Sin saber que hacer ahora en el nuevo mundo peligroso y hostil, los dos decidieron hacer las paces y comenzar trabajar juntos formando la Alianza Aqua-Magma. Pero pronto se encontraron sin rumbo ni propósito ahora que habían dejado atrás sus planes e ideologías originales. Finalmente, tras contemplar el desastre humanitario provocado por la remoción de los limitadores, decidieron que debían hacer algo al respecto para mejorar la situación de los supervivientes que se encontraban en el camino. Juntos, redescubrieron alijos antiguos con tecnología, equipo y suministros de la época en donde todavía eran un equipo criminal. En donde utilizándolos y tras una ardua campaña en donde consiguieron recapturar Ciudad Portual, la transformaron en su base de operaciones y capital. En donde a partir de ahora, se convertirían en una facción humanitaria con el objetivo de ayudar y dar protección a todos los supervivientes y pokemón que fuesen hacia ellos y que desearan escapar de los pokemón salvajes, del ejército de Ho-Oh, o de los saqueadores y bandidos que ahora pululaban por toda Hoenn.

Pero un grupo no pequeño de los antiguos miembros de los equipos Aqua y Magma no estaban de acuerdo con seguir un camino humanitario. Sino que consideraban que con el poder y tecnología que poseían, debían utilizarlo para dominar sobre la región y obligar a todo el resto de los supervivientes a servirles y hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Estos miembros de diferente ideología, liderados por los antiguos comandantes Shelly y Tabitha, decidieron desertar y formar su propia facción denominada por ellos como la Verdadera Alianza Aqua-Magma. Llevándose consigo una buena parte del equipo y tecnología recopilada por la Alianza original. Utilizando estos recursos, Shelly y Tabitha tomaron el control de Malvalona y se convirtieron en sus dictadores.

Maxie prosiguió.

—Shelly y Tabitha tras arrebatarle el control a las antiguas pandillas y grupos que controlaban anteriormente la ciudad, han prácticamente esclavizado a toda la población e iniciado un régimen de terror. En donde los derechos humanos son violados a diario y sus habitantes son obligados a servir a esta "Verdadera Alianza" y hacer que sus miembros vivan como reyes mientras el resto vive en la más profunda miseria. Por lo que es nuestro deber buscar acabar con estos desertores y liberar a los habitantes de Ciudad Malvalona de la tiranía en la cual viven ahora. Pero lamentablemente, en el estado que nos encontramos tras la deserción de ellos dos y sus seguidores, nos es imposible montar una operación con el objetivo de liberar la ciudad.

—Aunque a usted no les pueda parecer a primera vista, Presidente Stone, ustedes son más semejantes a nosotros de lo que puedan pensar —siguió ahora Archie—. La República de LaRousse es una democracia fundada bajo los mismos principios y valores de las naciones democráticas del mundo antes de la remoción de los limitadores, al igual que nosotros. En las cuales impera un estado de derecho en donde se respetan los derechos de las personas y las libertades del individuo. Además, ustedes son ciertamente una nación poderosa económica y militarmente que busca liberar y dar orden a la región de todo el caos y el desorden en el que se encuentra. Si nos ayudan a liberar Ciudad Malvalona, se podría matar a dos Pidgeys de un tiro y todos saldrían beneficiados.

Entonces Steven habló.

—Ciertamente aunque ustedes no nos lo hubieran pedido, de todas maneras hubiéramos buscado liberar a aquella ciudad de sus opresores debido los principios que guían a nuestra nación, tal cual como ustedes dos acaban de decir. Pero supongo que también son conscientes de la importancia de Ciudad Malvalona a nivel estratégico...

Entre los tres se produjo un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Steven los miró muy seriamente con el ceño fruncido mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa con las manos unidas y los dedos cruzados.

—Malvalona es un centro neurálgico de rutas y comunicaciones para toda la región de Hoenn. Hasta el punto que en el pasado se decía que quien sea que controlase Malvalona, controlaba el destino de toda la región. La República de LaRousse actualmente reclama como territorio a toda la región al considerase como sucesor legítimo del gobierno regional anterior. Excepto el Reino Espejismo y el territorio suyo alrededor de Ciudad Portual de manera excepcional porque al parecer ustedes gobiernan bajo principios semejantes a los nuestros... Pero... ¿En verdad creen que dejaremos pasar por alto la oportunidad de tomar el control de Ciudad Malvalona si nuestro objetivo a largo plazo es asegurar la mayor cantidad de territorio posible de la región? ¿Son consientes de que si les ayudamos a liberar la ciudad, que nosotros probablemente no estaremos dispuestos a ceder ninguna clase de control, compartido o no de ella para así poder asegurar nuestras ambiciones territoriales? Más aún que nosotros seremos los que realizaremos la mayor cantidad del esfuerzo en liberarla junto con todas las pérdidas y gastos tanto materiales y de vidas que con ello implica... considero que es justo que nosotros obtengamos el control absoluto de la ciudad... Finalmente... ¿Son consientes de que si nosotros controlamos Ciudad Malvalona, ustedes probablemente se verán limitados al territorio alrededor de Ciudad Portual con prácticamente nula posibilidad de expansión?—sentenció Steven tajantemente.

Archie y Maxie se miraron preocupados. Ambos entendían claramente que tratando con Steven Stone, se estaban metiendo en el terreno peligroso de un hombre que no solo operaba como un político, sino que también con la mente de un hábil hombre de negocios que buscaba obtener la mayor cantidad de ganancias al menor coste posible. Y que si hacía alguna clase de favor, nunca sería absolutamente gratis o sin buscar algún beneficio de por medio.

—Incluso si nosotros ambicionáramos tomar el control de Ciudad Malvalona para asegurar nuestro propia expansión—aclaró Maxie—. Carecemos de los medios necesarios para asegurar el control de otro asentamiento aparte de Ciudad Portual tras la deserción de los traidores. Por lo que nos sería imposible anexarla aunque quisiéramos. Por lo tanto, ambos hemos considerado que la mejor opción para los habitantes de Malvalona es ser anexados por la República de LaRousse para sí asegurar que sus derechos y libertades les serán devueltas. Pero a cambio, solicitamos dos condiciones...

—¿Y esas cuales serían?... —preguntó Steven intrigado.

Maxie volvió a ajustarse sus lentes.

—Tal cual como discutimos anteriormente, deseamos que Shelly y Tabitha sean capturados vivos y traídos a Ciudad Portual para que sea juzgados por sus crímenes bajo nuestras propias leyes. Garantizamos que se les dará un juicio justo y una condena acorde a la gravedad de los cargos en los cuales se los encuentre culpables. La otra condición, es que todo prisionero de guerra que sea capturado por sus tropas y que haya sido miembro original de los desertores que siguieron a Shelly y Tabitha sea también trasladados para que sean juzgados junto con sus líderes.

Steven se dedicó a analizar estas condiciones. Aunque ciertamente en la capital habrán protestas por personas que querrán que los líderes y miembro de la "verdadera" Alianza Aqua-Magma sean juzgados y condenados según las leyes LaRoussianas, ya que detalles de sus crímenes y atrocidades se han filtrado al conocimiento público. El tener el control absoluto de Ciudad Malvalona y sus vías de comunicación y transporte con el resto de la región claramente compensaba cualquier clase de posible pérdida o efecto en contra.

Además, la república necesitaba seguir expandiéndose. Con el crecimiento de la economía y el aumento de la inmigración proveniente de otras regiones más devastadas, LaRousse se encontraba hambrienta de territorio en los cuales los recién llegados pudiesen venir a asentarse y de recursos naturales para alimentar su incesante crecimiento y desarrollo económico. Especialmente de posibles fuentes de Mako, la nueva forma de energía y combustible que utilizaba LaRousse como la base de su red energética. Steven era consciente de que su campaña para reconquistar Hoenn era más que una cruzada humanitaria para traer paz, libertad y democracia a toda la región. Sino que también era un esfuerzo para que LaRousse, y en el futuro Hoenn, pudiese transformarse en una nueva potencia a nivel geopolítico en el nuevo mundo post remoción de los limitadores una vez que Ho-Oh fuese derrotado.

—Creo que aquellas condiciones son aceptables y acordes con los intereses de nuestra república y de sus habitantes, por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas. Lo que me parece muy bien, ya que habría sido muy lamentable no haber podido llegar a un buen acuerdo y luego enterarme de que quizás su Alianza no era tan democrática ni salvaguarda los derechos de sus habitantes como pensaba...

Steven entonces suspiró y relajó considerablemente su postura.

—Ahora bien, regresemos a los que nos compete... ¿Se supone que ustedes enviarán un grupo con sus mejores agentes y soldados para capturar a Shelly y a Tabitha, verdad?

Archie asintió.

—Además de la fuerza expedicionaria que hemos enviado a Ciudad Malvalona para ayudar al Ejercito de LaRousse en su liberación y que atacará desde el sur. Una vez asegurado los alrededores, enviaremos un pequeño grupo de elite para infiltrarse en el viejo casino de la ciudad para capturarlos. Nuestra inteligencia ha determinado que ellos dos lo han convertido en su base de operaciones, por lo que lo más seguro es que se encontrarán allá durante el ataque.

—Muy bien—continuó Steven—, entonces quiero aprovechar de informarles que he autorizado al Dragón de LaRousse para participar en la capturar de los dos traidores.

Este anuncio pareció sorprender a ambos en gran medida.

—¿El Dragón?... ¿El héroe legendario de la Batalla de LaRousse? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Archie estupefacto.

—Así es. Una vez asegurada la ruta al casino y sus alrededores. El Dragón se unirá a sus agentes y los ayudará en su misión. De esta forma, nos aseguraremos de capturar a Shelly y a Tabitha de la manera más rápida y efectiva posible.

Maxie tomó la palabra después de recuperar la compostura.

—Estoy seguro que será un honor para nuestros agentes el poder trabajar con el mismísimo Dragón de LaRousse.

—Me lo imagino. Ahora bien, si me disculpan caballeros, tengo una batalla que organizar y ganar.

Con un botón, Steven cortó las comunicaciones. Entonces se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ya que ahora mismo, debía reunirse con el Estado Mayor Conjunto para organizar los últimos detalles de la batalla que se avecinaba.

Una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo, los líderes de la Alianza Aqua-Magma hablaron entre sí.

—Ese Steven en verdad es un magnifico bastardo... —musitó Archie molesto—Primero nos obliga a entregarle en bandeja Ciudad Malvalona y luego insinúa vagamente una intervención contra nosotros si no aceptábamos sus exigencias...

—Lo sé, Archie... ¿Pero qué más podemos esperar de un Stone? Además, LaRousse es militarmente mucho más poderosa que nosotros, por lo que no les costaría nada justificar una invasión e instaurar un gobierno títere favorable a ellos y a una posible anexión a corto plazo. Ya que soy consciente de que Steven en el fondo también desea tener Portual en su república por su posición estratégica, y por haber sido parte del gobierno regional antes de la remoción de los limitadores. Quizás Steven Stone sea un bastardo... pero lamentablemente es justamente el bastardo que necesitamos ahora... —sentenció Maxie volviéndose a ajustar sus lentes por última vez.

* * *

 **Afueras de Ciudad Malvalona**

El soldado Thomas Allen respiraba nervioso agachado en su lugar de la trinchera, mirando a lo lejos los edificios de Ciudad Malvalona. Se suponía que hoy era el gran día. La ciudad se encontraba completamente rodeada y en cualquier momento llegaría la orden desde los Cuarteles Generales para dar comienzo a la ofensiva para liberar la ciudad de sus opresores. Pero su nerviosismo no se debía solamente a esto, sino que también porque esta sería su primer combate tras finalizado su entrenamiento.

—Tranquilo Thomas. Entiendo que esté nervioso, yo igual me sentí así durante mi primer combate. Recuerde su entrenamiento y todo estará bien—le dijo alguien.

Thomas se irguió rápidamente y saludo hacia el hombre.

—¡Mis disculpas, mi cabo!

—Tranquilícese hombre, que no lo voy a comer vivo. Bueno, todavía no mientras no sea necesario... —dijo el cabo segundo y Líder de Equipo Alan Hamilton.

El cual con su mano, comenzó a tirar de las correas y de otras partes del uniforme de combate Thomas para verificar que estuviese bien puesto y afirmado. Mientras que con la otra, sostenía el casco de su traje de combate reglamentario LWIS Aron Mk. I. El cual estaba compuesto de un uniforme que tenía adherida placas de blindaje compuesto en varios puntos vitales del cuerpo para su protección contra armas de fuego perforadoras de blindaje de mediano calibre y contra varios posibles tipos posibles de ataques de pokemón.

— Bien, parece que está todo en orden... Y no se preocupe, que usted cuenta con todos nosotros y el resto de la escuadra, por lo que no estará solo en esto.

—Además de que usted tiene suerte—dijo alguien más, la cabo Miley Hayes y segunda al mando del equipo—. Usted operara cerca del soldado Clarks para apoyarlo con sus tareas.

Junto a Thomas, se encontrar un hombre fornido, el soldado Dominic Clarks, revisando y poniendo a punto su arma: la ametralladora inteligente MGS-56 Metagross. Un arma de gran tamaño capaz de plegarse y desplegarse de un soporte que llevaba colgado a la espalda, y conectada a un brazo robótico por un sistema arneses que le permitía al usuario rastrear y disparar contra objetivos de manera automática sin tener que apuntar. En donde el arma, carga de munición y sistema de arnés pesaban unos 15 kilos.

—Tan solo asegúrese de pasarme la munición del "Meta" cuando la necesite y verá que nada se nos podrá cruzar en el camino... —dijo Dominic concentrado en su arma.

El arma que llevaban Thomas, Alan y Miley en vez era el fusil de asalto de pulsos PAR-41 Manectric, el arma reglamentaria del ejército LaRoussiano. El cual era un fusil de asalto personalizable de acción de pulsos eléctricos; que dispara proyectiles sin casquillo de 10x28mm de punta de acero explosivos programables con capacidad para 45 disparos. El Metagross disparaba la misma clase munición destructiva, pero en tambores de 200 disparos.

—¡Escuadra, atención!

A la órden de aquella voz, todos empezaron a formarse delante del cabo primero y Líder de Escuadra Samuel Spencer. En donde siete personas más se formaron: la cabo segundo Erica Larsen, el cabo Morgan Hill y los soldados Edward Morris y Jason Benett encargados de un segundo Metagross, los cuales formaban el Equipo Bravo. Mientras que Thomas, Dominic, Miley y Alan formaban el Equipo Alfa de la escuadra. Los últimos tres en mencionar eran el cabo segundo Fabián Rodriguez, el cabo Kyle Turner y el cabo Jack Hunter. Los tripulantes del vehículo de combate de infantería (IFV en inglés) Makuhita que los transportaba de un lugar a otro. En total, eran doce hombres y mujeres los presentes. En donde todos juntos eran la Primera Escuadra de su pelotón. El cual era el Tercer Pelotón de la Compañía B, el cual pertenecía al 12° Batallón de la 5° Brigada de la 2° División de Infantería Mecanizada.

—¡Me han comunicado desde el mando del pelotón que la ofensiva contra Ciudad Malvalona comenzará dentro de 10 minutos! ¡Así que estén todos preparados! ¡Recuerden que hoy es un día muy importante damas y caballeros! ¡A dentro de aquella ciudad viven centenares de personas bajo el yugo de tiranos que se autoproclaman como la "verdadera" Alianza Aqua-Magma! ¡Por lo que hoy hemos venido a liberarlos de la esclavitud y el suplicio en el cual viven! ¡Estas personas han vivido ya casi cinco años de sufrimiento desde el día en que ocurrió la remoción de los limitadores! ¡En los cuales no solo han tenido que sobrevivir a los pokemón salvajes y al ejército de Ho-Oh! ¡Sino que también han tenido que cuidarse de los miembros de su propia especia que buscan aprovecharse de ellos por la fuerza! ¡No permitamos que esto siga sucediendo un día más, soldados! ¡Demostrémosle a los habitantes de Ciudad Malvalona que todavía existe la esperanza en este mundo, y que la libertad y la democracia todavía prevalecen en la República de LaRousse! ¡Traigámosela a ellos también!"

Emocionados, todos lazaron un rugido de aprobación y de inmediato comenzaron a colocarse en sus posiciones. Thomas tomó su casco y se lo puso. En donde el casco del traje de combate Aron era uno que cubría por completo su cabeza y lo aislaba de los peligros del mundo exterior gracias a que estaba blindado con el mismo material que las placas compuestas de su traje. Thomas verificó que el sistema de filtros del casco funcionara bien, el cual lo protegía contra ataques químicos, biológicos o simplemente de aire viciado por lo que funcionaba también como máscara anti-gas. Con un par de toques a ciertos botones, inició la visualización HUD del visor de su casco que le mostraba información en tiempo real y que estuviese sincronizado con los datos de Pokeglov de uso militar fabricado por la Corporación Devon ubicado en su muñeca izquierda. Además de comprobar otros sistemas de su casco como las comunicaciones, los distintos modos de visión como la visión nocturna o térmica y los sistemas de emisión y recepción de video de la cámara de su casco.

Mientras realizaba sus chequeos, un pequeño robot se desplazó cerca suyo. Fijándose en él, vio que otro igual se acercaba al Equipo Bravo. Era dos Drones Terrestres Mawile , un drone de apoyo y exploración asignado a cada equipo de fuego LaRoussiano para aumentar su efectividad en combate. Medía alrededor de un metro de altura, estaba propulsado por un par de orugas capaces de llevarlo a desplazarse hasta a 15 km/h, era capaz de rotar e inclinarse sobre sí mismo, estaba blindado contra balas de fusil de mediano calibre y armado con una ametralladora de 10x28mm y un pequeño lanzacohetes triple. En donde era una excelente adición para cualquiera escuadra, especialmente para misiones de exploración y reconocimiento en terreno peligroso como en un combate urbano.

—El mantenimiento de los drones de la escuadran está terminado y están listos para entrar en combate—anunció el cabo Hunter, el artillero del Makuhita y mecánico de los Mawile de la escuadra.

Pero junto con Jack, apareció otro drone más de gran tamaño y esta vez cuadrúpedo. Era "Ricky", el Drone de Asalto Terreste Ursaring de la escuadra. A diferencia del Mawile, el Ursaring medía alrededor de un metro setenta de alto, dos de ancho, tres de largo y pesaba una tonelada. Estaba armado con una ametralladora gatling de seis cañones de 10x28mm sobre su lomo capaz de rotar 360° grados sobre sí misma, un lanzagranadas de 40mm en el costado derecho de su "cabeza", una escopeta semiautomática de calibre 12 en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza y un dispensador de granadas de humo en la parte frontal de su lomo. Y estaba lo suficientemente blindado contra todo tipo de armas de menor calibre perforadores de blindaje salvo cañones automáticos para arriba. El cual era transportado de un lado a otro y dado mantenimiento junto con los otros tres Ursaring del pelotón en un transporte blindado Armaldo de la sección de mantenimiento del batallón.

—El chico grande también está listo y ansioso de partirle el culo a esos imbéciles, mi cabo—añadió Hunter.

—Bien hecho Hunter, regrese a su puesto y dígale al cabo Rodriguez que esté listo para encender esos motores y poner en marcha a Perla para llevarla de paseo—ordenó Spencer. Con "Perla" refiriéndose al nombre que la escuadra le daba a su Makuhita.

Con un saludo, Kyle partió a avisarle al comandante del IFV para que pusiera en marcha a Perla.

Tras terminar su chequeos, Thomas comprobó que tuviera consigo todos los tambores de munición que cargaba del Metagross de Dominic y empuñó su fusil, esperando la inminente orden que daría inicio al combate.

* * *

 **Afueras de Ciudad Malvalona, líneas enemigas**

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán ahí parados?! —se preguntaba un soldado desertor Magma desde su posición defensiva a las afueras de Malvalona.

—No tengo ni idea—respondió un soldado desertor Aqua a su lado— ¿Acaso nos querrán asediar hasta que nos muramos de hambre?

—No, deben de estar preparando el gran ataque. Si nos quisieran asediar hasta rendirnos, ya nos estarían lanzando bombas y proyectiles... —decía un segundo soldado desertor magma observando las posiciones LaRoussianas con unos binoculares.

—Esos tipos dan miedo con toda esa tecnología de punta y todos esos robots que tienen... ¿Ustedes han oído del daño que causan esas balas explosivas que ocupan, verdad? —preguntó el soldado Aqua.

—¡Silencio! ¡Si un superior te oye decir eso te castigarán por cobardía! —le espetó el segundo soldado Magma.

De manera semejante al pasado de los equipos Aqua y Magma, llevaban un uniforme similar pero distinto al diseño original que usaban antes de la remoción de los limitadores, y sobre este llevaban un chaleco antibalas y cartucheras para guardar sus cosas. Además que en lugar de capucha o pañuelo, llevaban un casco más acorde a una situación de combate, y como arma llevaban un fusil de asalto básico de 5.56mm.

—Bueno, muera hoy o no, al menos la pasé bien anoche—comenzó a decir el primer soldado Magma—. Al menos Shelly y Tabitha se armaron una buena fiesta en el casino a noche. Incluso si es que los dos son unos bastardos que se quedan con lo mejor de todo lo que se puede encontrar en este basurero de ciudad... Bebí y comí hasta hartarme, y hasta pude hincarle el diente a esa sirvienta rubia que vive cerca de donde vivo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el soldado Aqua.

—¡De verdad! Se resistió un poco al principio, pero nada que un par de bofetadas y golpes no puedan solucionar para hacerlas saber quién es el que manda... ¡Y de ahí le di duro toda la noche hasta que me cansé de ella!

—¡Ja! ¡Buena compadre! —exclamó el soldado Aqua mientras los dos chocaban esos cinco.

—¡Silencio los dos! —exclamó el segundo soldado Magma con los binoculares—¡Detecto una gran cantidad de movimiento en las líneas enemigas! ¡Parecen que se están preparando para hacer algo!

Tras decir estas palabras, escucharon una serie continua de estampidos a la distancia. En donde después de un rato, comenzaron a oírse silbidos desde arriba los que culminaron con múltiples detonaciones en todas direcciones.

—¡Mierda, artillería! —gritó el soldado magma de los binoculares mientras tomaba su radio—¡El ataque ha comenzado! ¡Repito! ¡El ataque ha comenzado!

Tras terminar de informar, pudo notar que una gran masa voladora comenzaba a acercarse desde el horizonte con apariencia de enjambre de insectos que parecía oscurecer el cielo a su paso. El soldado con binoculares la observó con ellos y lo que vio le aterrorizó.

—¡Prepárense todos que vienen Ninjask y son cientos de ellos!

* * *

 **Una hora después  
Calles de Ciudad Malvalona**

—¡Mierda, quítenme esos Ninjask de encima! —gritaba un soldado Aqua en una posición defensiva mientras era derribado a tiros.

Los Ninjask a los cuales se referían no eran los pokemón tipo bicho, si no que era el drone Ninjask LaRoussiano. Equipado con cuatro hélices que le permitían volar y una ametralladora de 10x28mm o un lanzagranadas de 40mm, normalmente hacían de roles de exploración y de reconocimiento. Pero también podían servir de hostigadores para distraer al enemigo moviéndose y disparando velozmente alrededor de ellos para convertirlos en blancos fáciles para otras unidades. No eran muy resistentes al daño, pero su bajo costo y capacidad de desplegarlos en grandes números lo hacían eficaces para esta labor.

Un soldado Magma disparó y logró conseguir derribar al Ninjask que había abatido a su compañero tras darle en uno de sus rotores. Pero tras hacerlo, un segundo drone descendió detrás de él y disparó una granada. Matándolo a él e hiriendo gravemente a un par de compañeros suyos. El Ninjask, tras haber gastado todas sus granadas, salió volando en búsqueda de más munición.

Mientras tanto al fondo de la calle, el cabo primero Samuel Spencer disparaba cubriéndose detrás de Perla junto con el Equipo B. La cual disparaba su cañón automático de 30mm contra el enemigo. Mientras que el Equipo A combatía cerca de Ricky y cubiertos detrás de algunos escombros. El donde el Ursaring repartía fuego con su gatling, arrojaba granadas y daba escopetazos hacia ellos mientras que las balas enemigas rebotaban sin causar efecto sobre su grueso blindaje, y los Mawile apoyaban con sus ametralladoras cerca de sus equipos asignados.

Thomas disparaba su fusil hacia las posiciones enemigas. En donde entre ellas no habían solamente humanos, sino que también alguno de los típicos pokemón que usaban ambos equipos tales como Mightyenas, algunos Houndooms, Crawdaunts y Walreins. Con un tiro certero, Thomas dio en la cabeza un soldado Aqua. En donde la carga explosiva del disparo detonó al contacto con ella y la hizo estallar en una masa sanguinolenta mezclada con materia cerebral. Dejándola tan solo con un pedazo de la mandíbula inferior colgando, lo que le hizo darle náuseas.

—¡Recupere la compostura soldado! ¡Que su compañero lo necesita! —le espetó Hamilton por un breve instante para luego seguir disparando su Manectric. Reventándole el torso a un Crawdaunt que había intentado atacarlo con Rayo Burbuja gracias a una ráfaga certera.

Al lado de Thomas, Dominic disparaba su Metagross desplegado tras cobertura. El HUD de su casco le mostraba la información de los enemigos detectados por los sensores de su arma, y cada vez que detectaba uno, el brazo robótico del sistema de arnés movía el arma para que apuntara directamente al centro de masa del enemigo sin tener que apuntar manualmente. Tres Golbats enemigos alzaron vuelo hacia ellos, y Dominic con tan solo tres toques del gatillo, hizo que los tres Golbats literalmente se desintegraron en el aire por la munición explosiva. Entonces tanto el HUD de Dominic como el contador electrónico de su arma mostraron que estaba a punto de quedarse sin munición.

—¡Thomas, voy a necesitar una recarga ahora! —indicó.

Asintiendo y viendo a su vez el cómo su HUD también indicaba que las municiones restantes de su compañero estaban a punto de acabarse. Por lo que Thomas dejó de disparar y se preparó. Al instante que se agotaron, Dominic eyectó un cargador y Thomas rápidamente tomó y colocó un nuevo tambor en el Metagross. Dominic pasó el primer disparo, y el contador del arma volvió a estar en 200 a la vez que comenzaba a disparar otra vez.

Refuerzos enemigos comenzaron a llegar para reemplazar a sus compañeros caídos. De pronto, uno de ellos comenzó a apuntar un arma de gran tamaño hacia Perla.

—¡Lanzacohetes enemigo! ¡Cuidado! —indicó la cabo Hill del Equipo Bravo.

El enemigo disparó el cohete y este voló hacia Perla. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer contacto, una especia de barrera de energía se materializó delante del Makuhita y detuvo el misil. Detonando sin causar ningún efecto.

— _¡No se preocupen, la barrera EAPS se activó como debía! ¡Todos los sistemas están en orden!_ —Indicó Rodríguez desde el interior del IFV.

EAPS eran las siglas en inglés del Sistema de Protección Activo de Energía, un dispositivo alimentado por el reactor Mako del vehículo capaz de desplegar una barrera de energía y detener un posible ataque peligroso para su integridad y la de sus tripulantes. Aunque hasta cierto punto, ya que múltiples ataques podían saturar el sistema y forzar al emisor a apagarse para recargar su energía y enfriarse, lo que podía durar varios minutos. Todos los vehículos militares suficientemente grandes con un reactor Mako poseían un emisor que les permitía poder desplegar una y era también conocida muchas veces como Barrera Mako. El cual estaba basado en una versión miniaturizada de la barrera de energía que protegía a Ciudad LaRousse.

— _¡Cuidado Hamilton! ¡El lanzacohetes está apuntando hacia ustedes ahora!_ —Advirtió Spencer por el comunicador de su casco.

—¡Mierda! ¡Equipo, todos detrás de Ricky! —ordenó el cabo segundo.

Reconociendo la situación, Ricky comenzó a girar 45 grados hacia la izquierda. Y recogiendo sus piernas, el robot se "agachó" a nivel del piso. Creando una especie de cobertura móvil en la cual se escondió detrás todo el Equipo A y su Mawile. Ricky rotó su Gatling y continuó disparando tratando de acabar con el soldado del lanzacohetes, pero este consiguió recargar y disparar en dirección a ellos. El soldado pensaba que el disparo anti-tanque destruiría fácilmente al robot, pero para su sorpresa, una barrera Mako se desplegó delante del drone y detuvo el disparo. Esto se debía a que el Ursaring, al ser lo suficientemente grande, poseía su propio reactor Mako que le daba energía a un emisor portátil que tenía para desplegar su propia barrera. Aunque más débil que la de un vehículo de mayor tamaño.

— _¡Ahora! ¡Hayes, Hill! ¡Eliminen a ese bastardo!_ _¡Que los Mawile ayuden también!—_ Ordenó Spencer.

Los dos cabos segundo cargaron los lanzagranadas de sus Manectric y dispararon contra el agresor al a vez que los dos Mawile de la escuadra disparaban una ráfaga de sus cohetes en miniatura. Acabando finalmente con el usuario de lanzacohetes mientras que el Equipo Alfa continuaba disparando detrás de Ricky junto con el apoyo de su gatling que disparaba sin cesar.

Era por esta y muchas otras posibles situaciones que los drones Ursaring usados por las fuerzas LaRoussianas se habían ganado el aprecio y cariño de sus usuarios. Ya que no sólo eran buenas plataformas de fuego de apoyo móviles, sino que también poderosos escudos capaces de proteger a sus camaradas en combate. Debido a esto, todas las escuadras LaRoussianas se dedican con esmeros en mantener en buen estado a sus Ursaring, les daban apodos y los trataban igual que a un compañero más. Por eso, incluso la pérdida de uno en combate era lamentada como la de uno. Tanto era el aprecio que tenían muchas escuadras por el suyo, que incluso les inventaban personalidades propias e historias que rayaban en lo telenovelesco. Por ejemplo, la escuadra de Spencer solía decir que Ricky tenía algo con Marylin, la Ursaring apodada de esa manera por la Segunda Escuadra. En donde supuestamente ambos hacían cosas sucias durante la noche cuando estaban guardados dentro de su Armaldo. Por lo que esperaban que en cualquier momento Marylin quedase preñada y diera a luz una camada de mini Ursarings... ¿O mejor dicho una de Teddiursas?

—¡Sí, tomen eso cabrones! —exclamó Thomas alegre de ver ese lanzacohetes fuera.

Pero de pronto, el suelo alrededor de ellos comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Entonces, de una de las calles emergió un gran vehículo blindado pintado con los colores de los desertores.

—¡Tanque enemigo! ¡Todos a cubierto! —indicó la cabo primera Larsen

El tanque apuntó hacia Perla debido a que era el mayor peligro presente y disparó su cañón principal. El proyectil voló hacia ella pero la barrera EAPS se activó y detuvo el impacto. Acto seguido, un par de Mightyenas enemigos ya completamente descansado, dispararon dos Hiperrayos contra el Makuhita, los cuales fueron detenidos por la barrera.

— _¡Mierda, la barrera de Perla entró en modo de enfriamiento! ¡Un disparo más y estamos fritos!_ —Anunció Rodríguez claramente asustado.

—¡Rodríguez, resista! ¡Trata de dispararle con un misil guiado a ese tanque!—gritó Spencer detrás de Perla.

A su vez, una de las escotillas del tanque se abrió y un soldado enemigo comenzó a disparar una ametralladora pesada contra Ricky. La cual era capaz de resistir con su blindaje, pero dejó a sus ocupantes completamente inmovilizados.

—¡Mi cabo! —gritó Hamilton a Spencer—¡La barrera de Ricky solo puede soporta uno o dos ataques de gran intensidad antes de entrar en modo de enfriamiento! ¡Si nos atacan de nuevo con algo fuerte puede que no lo consigamos!

—¡Resista Hamilton! ¡Trataré de quitarle esa ametralladora de encima!

Pero antes que el tanque pudiese disparar otra vez su cañón principal, una explosión retumbó detrás de la escuadra y un proyectil zumbó sobre sus cabezas a alta velocidad. Este impactó el blindaje frontal del tanque enemigo y lo penetró.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el soldado de la ametralladora dejando de disparar a por la sacudida la vez que el tanque se paraba por completo.

Un segundo disparo voló e impacto de nuevo el tanque, esta vez haciéndolo volar en pedazos y con su torreta saliendo volando por los aires.

— _¿Alguien llamó a la caballería?_ —preguntó una nueva voz.

Detrás de la escuadra de Spencer, dos tanques Hariyama LaRoussianos se movían en dirección a ellos. Entonces, sus ametralladoras pesadas y coaxiales empezaron a abrir fuego, barriendo la posición enemiga. Spencer ordenó que el resto volviese a abrir fuego también, y la escuadra siguió disparando hasta que cayeron los últimos defensores.

Una vez el combate hubiese terminado por el momento, Spencer se acercó adelante de los dos tanques. Entonces la escotilla de uno de los tanques se abrió y emergió un hombre con un casco de tanquista. El cabo subió el visor de su casco revelando su rostro al comandante del tanque y lo saludó.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡En verdad nos sacaron de un gran apuro! —les dijo.

—Fue un placer ayudar—respondió el hombre saludando de regreso— Teniente James Aldritch, Compañía C, 14° Batallón Blindado. Tengo también órdenes para ustedes. Reconocimiento ha dicho que de aquí en adelante las defensas están muy bien reforzados con vehículos blindados, por lo que nos ocuparemos de aquí en adelante con mi pelotón. Por lo tanto, se les ordena que avancen dos cuadras al sur y continúen el avance al casino desde ahí.

—¡Entendido mi Teniente! ¡Ya oyeron todos, nos largamos de aquí! —ordenó Spencer mientras volvía a bajar el visor de su casco—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó a Aldritch.

—Y buena suerte para ustedes también, cabo primero.

Entonces James cerró la escotilla y se sentó de nuevo en su posición en la torreta.

—Muy bien todos, es hora de movernos—ordenó.

—Entendido comandante—contestó el conductor del tanque, el cabo Harry Richards.

— _Copiado, sigamos pateando más culos blindados_ —respondió el comandante del segundo tanque por radio, el cabo primero Robert Parker.

Entonces, los dos tanques comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, dejando atrás a la escuadra de infantería mecanizada y a su Makuhita que se iban en otra dirección.

—Aquí Jinete 1 a Jinetes 3 y 4. Informe de situación—comunicó Aldritch por radio al resto de los tanques de su pelotón.

— _Aquí Jinete 3. Todo en orden por ahora—_ respondió su comandante, el cabo segundo Jonathan Graham.

— _Aquí Jinete 4. Nos encontramos con un con un poco de resistencia adelante incluido un APC enemigo. Pero no fue nada que no pudiéramos manejar—_ informó el comandante del último Hariyama, el cabo segundo Chris Ferrel.

—Entendido, continuamos el avance hacia el centro de la ciudad y hacia el casino. Tengan cuidado allá afuera con posibles equipos anti-tanque. Jinete 1 fuera.

James Aldritch era el líder de este pelotón de blindados apodado como "Los Cuatro Jinetes ". En donde el indicativo usado era la palabra Jinete del 1 al 4. Comúnmente los pelotones de tanques son de cuatro blindados, los cuales podían dividirse en dos grupos y trabajar en parejas. De esta forma, un tanque nunca se encontraba absolutamente sólo y podían ayudarse mutuamente ante cualquier situación. En donde James y Robert se encontraban operando juntos en una calle mientras que Jonathan y Chris se encontraban trabajando a una cuadra de distancia en otra calle.

El vehículo que manejaban, era el MBT Hariyama. Una gran mole de 65 toneladas de peso blindada y armada hasta los dientes capaz de acelerar hasta los 64 km/h. Estaba equipado con un cañón principal de 120mm de ánima lisa completamente estabilizado para poder disparar en movimiento sin pérdida de puntería, una ametralladora coaxial al cañón principal de 10x28mm, una ametralladora pesada de 13mm ubicada en una plataforma a control remoto encima de la torreta controlable tanto en modo manual como en automático, una segunda ametralladora de 10x28mm en la escotilla del comandante y un mortero interno de 60mm a control remoto capaz de disparar proyectiles explosivos o de humo en 360° grados independiente de la posición de la torreta y el chasis del vehículo ya sea en modo manual o automático.

En el aparato defensivo, estaba protegida por un pesado y poderoso blindaje compuesto modular altamente angulado en todas direcciones y resistente tanto a ataques anti-blindaje convencionales como contra ataques de pokemón poderosos tales como Hiperrayos de especies más débiles. También disponía de un sistema de protección activo contra misiles guidados en la forma de un cañón laser controlado por computadora sobre la torreta, una barrera de energía EAPS y dispensadores de granadas de humo externos. Además, este tanque poseía la cualidad distintiva de poseer un motor ubicado en la parte frontal del vehículo a diferencia de muchos otros de su mismo tipo. Lo cual incrementaba el valor del blindaje frontal y permitía proteger mejor a la tripulación en caso de una penetración frontal. A la vez que dejaba un espacio vacío en la parte de atrás que en emergencias permitía por ejemplo llevar pasajeros cuando se removía parte de la munición del tanque, con una escotilla ubicada en la parte de atrás en donde podía entrar y salir la tripulación además de la escotilla del comandante.

Después de avanzar un par de minutos sin resistencia, adelante se encontraron con otra posición defensiva semejante a la anterior aunque esta parecía no tener apoyo blindado a primera vista. Los dos tanques se detuvieron. Sus ocupantes, asustados ante la súbita aparición de los Hariyamas, comenzaron a retirarse mientras que unos cuantos armados con lanzacohetes comenzaron a tratar de atacarlos con ellos.

— _¡Contacto con el enemigo! ¡Procedo a atacar!_ —indicó Parker mientras Jinete 2 comenzaba a disparar sus armas secundarias contra ellos

—¡Posición defensiva en la mira! _—_ indicó Owen Sharp, el artillero del Jinete 1 mientras comenzaba a disparar la ametralladora coaxial contra ellos y ordenaba a la computadora del tanque abrir fuego también con la ametralladora pesada de la torreta automática.

Los defensores dispararon un tanda de cuatro cohetes, dos para cada uno de ellos. Los primeros dos cohetes fueron interceptados por los cañones laser del sistema de protección activo, destruyéndolos antes que pudieran acercarse demasiado. Los segundos impactaron a los tanques, pero no hicieron daño notable al haberlo hecho en el grueso blindaje frontal de ambos.

—¡Carguen HE! —ordenó Aldritch.

Ray Monroe, el cargador del tanque, pulsó un botón en la parte de atrás de la torreta y un cargador eléctrico rotatorio semiautomático abrió una compuerta reforzada y le presentó el proyectil de alto poder explosivo solicitado. Ray lo tomó y lo colocó rápidamente dentro de la recámara del cañón.

—¡Cargado! —indicó.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó Aldritch.

Owen pulsó el gatillo y el cañón disparó el proyectil hacia la posición enemiga. El cual estalló sobre ellos, causando una gran cantidad de muerte y destrucción. Jinete 2 disparó su cañón también, rematando a cualquier superviviente con otro disparo altamente explosivo.

—¡Posición enemiga destruida! —indicó Owen.

—Confirmado —respondió James mirando por sus visores y cámaras—Jinete 2, sigamos avanzado.

— _Copiado. Le seguimos, jefe._

Los dos tanques continuaron su camino, en donde ambos movían sus torretas ligeramente de un lado al otro, escaneando el área buscando nuevos blancos que destruir tal cual como un depredador olfateando el aire delante suyo. Pero aún así, los tripulantes de ambos tanques se encontraban nerviosos y por buenos motivos: el combate urbano era uno de los peores terrenos en los cuales podía combatir un tanque. Debido a la presencia de gran cantidad de edificios altos en los cuales se podían esconderse incontables enemigos equipados con armas antitanque preparando una emboscada.

Momentos más tarde, dos IFV enemigos se les aparecieron adelante.

—¡IFVs! ¡Carguen HEAT! —ordenó James.

Los cargadores de ambos vehículos tomaron los proyectiles de alto poder explosivo anti-tanque y se prepararon para disparar. Pero antes que pudiesen disparar, detrás de ellos aparecieron dos tanques enemigos. A la vez que varios soldados enemigos comenzaban a asomarse ya sea por las ventanas, los balcones de los edificios, sus tejados o por las paredes destruidas a nivel del suelo armados con lanzacohetes.

—¡Mierda, emboscada! —exclamó Aldritch.

Los IFV prepararon y lanzaron una serie de misiles anti-tanque contra ellos. A su vez, los tanques atrás les dispararon por la espalda mientras que la infantería comenzaba a dispararles cohetes. Los disparos de los tanques fueron detenidos por las barreras, los misiles por los cañones laser, pero los múltiples misiles impactaron contra las barreras EAPS. Sobrecalentando sus emisores y obligándolos a apagarse para proceder a los procedimientos de enfriamiento.

— _¡Nos quedamos sin EAPS!_ —Exclamó Parker.

—¡Parker, concéntrate en los IFV de adelante! ¡Yo me daré media vuelta y te cubriré las espaldas mientras me enfrento a los tanques! ¡Utilicen todas sus armas secundarias para enfrentarse a la infantería!

Mientras el enemigo recargaba, Aldritch ordenó a Harry retroceder y dar una vuelta de 180 grados para cubrir las espaldas de Parker con su blindaje frontal.

—¡Ahora Parker, disparen humo! —Ordenó James.

Entonces ambos tanques activaron sus expendedores de granadas de humo. Estas detonaron y una cortina de humo blanco y denso inundó el área circundante ocultándolos de sus enemigos blindados. A su vez, apuntaron sus morteros internos 90 grados hacia arriba y dispararon proyectiles de humo que cegaron y entorpecieron a la infantería. Una vez que estaban completamente cubiertos, ambos comandantes activaron las miras térmicas de sus tanques.

—¡Fuego!

Jinete 1 disparó su proyectil HEAT contra uno de los tanques, pero este no penetró.

—¡Su blindaje es más fuerte de lo que parece! —Indicó Owen.

Los dos tanques enemigos dispararon, pero al no poder distinguir bien con sus miras entre el humo, uno de ellos erró completamente mientras que el otro impactó de manera indirecta contra la torreta, rebotando sobre el blindaje altamente angulado de esta.

—¡Carguen sabot! —ordenó James sin perder la compostura.

Mientras Ray cargaba el cañón con un proyectil sabot APFSDS, Parker disparó contra uno de los IFV con su proyectil HEAT. El disparo penetró, y el vehículo ardió en llamas mientras su tripulación abría sus escotillas intentando escapar. Entre el fuego de la ametralladora pesada y la coxial de Jinete 2, no pudieron conseguirlo. Entonces Parker procedió a recargar y a ayudar en dispararle a la infantería con lanzacohetes distraída con sus armas secundarias junto con Aldritch, incluyendo proyectiles explosivos de sus morteros.

—¡Cargado! —Indicó Ray.

—¡Fuego!

Owen disparó el proyectil cinético hecho especialmente para perforar blindaje de tanque pesado. El cual impactó al vehículo anteriormente golpeado y esta vez sí consiguió penetrar su blindaje. El proyectil, hecho de tungsteno ultra denso, se fragmentó en centenares de fragmentos calientes al rojo vivo después de entrar en el compartimiento de combate, matando a toda la tripulación adentro en una lluvia de metal.

—¡Baja confirmada! —Indicó Owen alegre de ver cómo el tanque se detenía y echaba humo.

El IFV superviviente trató de disparar otro misil anti-tanque, el cual de nuevo fue interceptado por el cañón laser de Jinete 2. Entonces, Parker disparó otro proyectil HEAT, el cual hizo que el vehículo enemigo estallara en una bola de fuego al instante tras ser penetrado.

La infantería todavía tosiendo y sin poder ver nada ni siquiera delante de sus propias narices, comenzó a disparas sus cohetes a ciegas. Alguno de los cohetes no dieron a nada, algunos incluso hirieron a sus propios compañeros al otro lado de la calle. Aunque unos pocos consiguieron darle los costados y a las torreta de los Hariyamas, sacudiendo a sus tripulantes en el interior y dañando el blindaje. El cual resistió, pero deseaban mejor no probar suerte otra vez.

Desesperado en medio de tanto humo, el último tanque enemigo trató de acertar de nuevo con otro disparo hacia James. El cual de nuevo dio un rebote sobre la torreta.

—¡Ray!

—¡Cargado! —informó tras cerrar la recámara del cañón.

—¡Fuego!

El segundo proyectil APFSDS penetró el blindaje del último tanque. Las escotillas del tanque se abrieron violentamente hacia afuera mientras torrentes de fuego y chispas escapaban de ellas junto a las múltiples detonaciones de su munición. En donde lo más probable es que todos sus tripulantes hayan sido calcinados vivos.

Una vez acabada la amenaza blindada, Aldritch y Parker prosiguieron a rematar la faena con sus armas secundarias hasta que acabaron con toda la infantería enemiga. Cuando la paz pareció volver temporalmente, James suspiró aliviado al igual que el resto de su tripulación mientras se echaba sobre su asiento.

— _Por Arceus, estuvo cerca..._ —opinó Parker por la radio.

—Debo reconocer que sí... menos mal que LaRousse desarrolló la tecnología EAPS y que nuestro blindaje es de punta, porque o si no quien sabe lo que nos hubiese ocurrido... ¿Cómo está todo ahí dentro? —preguntó James.

— _Estamos bien, si es que un poco sacudidos nada más... Recibimos algunos impactos directos de esos lanzacohetes pero el blindaje aguantó._

—Bien... —entonces Aldritch se comunicó por radio—Jinetes 3 y 4, informe de situación.

Tras unos instantes, la respuesta llegó.

— _Aquí Jinetes 3 y 4_ —comenzó a informar Graham _—. Nos encontramos bien, pero tuvimos una emboscada que nos dio bastante problemas. Nos recalentaron las barreras y recibimos varios impactos directos de armas anti-tanque. Sobrevivimos, pero puede que nos hayan dañado el blindaje bastante ¿Cómo están ustedes?_

—Parecido, también nos atacó una emboscada pero pudimos repelerla. Parece que el enemigo estaba preparando para atacar a nuestros vehículos blindados en este sector. El casino no debería estar lejos, por lo que estén atentos ante otras posibles emboscadas en el camino. También deberíamos poder reencontrarnos en una unión de calles más adelante.

— _Jinetes 3 y 4. Recibido. Fuera._

Aldritch ordenó rotar su tanque y volver a posicionarse a un lado de Parker.

—Muy bien todos. Preparémonos para acabar con esto. Harry, en marcha.

—Entendido—respondió el conductor.

— _Aquí Jinete 2, procedemos a movemos también._

Entonces, ambos tanques comenzaron a desplazarse. Tras apartar los cascarones en llamas de los dos IFV destruidos empujándolos con los pesados cuerpos de sus vehículos, los dos Hariyama continuaron su avance hacia su destino.

* * *

La escuadra liderada por el cabo primero Samuel Spencer se encontraba atacando la que parecía ser la última línea defensiva de los desertores de la Alianza Aqua-Magma ubicada a las puertas del Casino de Ciudad Malvalona. Y por supuesto, al ser estos los cuarteles de sus líderes, era la línea más fuertemente protegida y defendida. En donde además de meros soldados y pokemón, habían muchos más equipos de lanzacohetes, ametralladoras en posiciones fijas tras sacos de arena, posiciones reforzadas con cemento, alambrado de púas e incluso morteros. También habían varios IFVs, APCs e incluso tanques enemigos que llegaban a cada momento buscando detener la ofensiva.

Pero en el lado LaRoussiano, Spencer y su escuadra no luchaban solos. Al ser este el objetivo final de muchas de las tropas, su pelotón completo se había reunido y combatían juntos como equipo, liderados por el teniente Vincent Jackson a la cabeza.

—¡Resistan todos! ¡Refuerzos del resto del 12° Batallón, del 14° Batallón Blindado y de la expedición de la Alianza están en camino! —anunció Jackson.

Perla y sus otros tres compañeros Makuhita disparaban sus cañones automáticos ininterrumpidamente a la vez que disparaban misiles guiados contra las posiciones defensivas y los blindados enemigos. Más Ninjask tanto con ametralladoras como granaderos hostigaban al enemigo como mosquitos letales. Ricky, Marylin, Timmy y Bob, los cuatro Ursaring del pelotón, atacaban codo a codo como camaradas y ofreciendo cobertura móvil a sus escuadras. Pero no solamente estaban todos los integrantes del Tercer Pelotón incluido la Escuadra de Asalto con sus ametralladoras y lanzacohetes Combusken, sino que también se les había unido la Sección de Mortero de la Compañía B, los cuales disparaban el suyo contra el enemigo y la Sección entera de Francotiradores del 12° Batallón. Los cuales los cubrían desde los edificios cercanos al casino con fuego de precisión de sus fusiles de francotirador SR-42 Shiftry con un mecanismo de pulsos semejantes al del fusil Manectric y con cargador para 15 disparos de 10mm sin casquillo. En total eran un poco más de 50 hombres.

Pero a pesar de la ventaja tecnológica y en poder de fuego, las cosas tampoco no eran fáciles. Los vehículos enemigos no paraban de venir, tenían la superioridad numérica además de muchos pokemón con poderes letales, y la tenacidad de sentirse acorralados sin escapatoria. Debido a esto, habían unas cuantas bajas y varios heridos de diferente gravedad en el bando LaRoussiano.

—¡Resista soldado, usted se pondrá bien! —le decía la cabo Miley arrodillada a un lado de Thomas. El cual había sido alcanzado por una explosión de mortero y yacía herido gimiendo en el suelo mientras era tratado por un médico de combate.

—¡Se recuperará! —decía este—¡La explosión y la metralla lo golpeó lo suficientemente lejos como para no causar heridas permanentes! A diferencia de esos otros pobres desafortunados... —mencionó refiriéndose al cráter que había detrás de ellos y que había matado a un par de hombres de la tercera escuadra.

Mientras tenían esta conversación, adelante de ellos Alan y Dominic los cubrían disparando detrás de cobertura con el apoyo del Mawile del Equipo Alfa. De pronto, Hamilton comenzó a oír el ruido de aspas de helicópteros.

—¡¿Refuerzos nuestros?! —se preguntó.

Pero entonces vio que los dos helicópteros que se acercaban desde atrás del casino estaban pintados con los colores de los desertores.

—¡Mierda! ¡Helicópteros de ataque enemigos! ¡Todos a cubierto!

El par de helicópteros abrieron fuego con sus cañones automáticos contra la infantería LaRoussiana y lanzaron una ráfaga de cohetes contra los Makuhita. Tres de ellos incluido Perla, pudieron activar sus barreras EAPS y resistir el ataque. Pero el de la segunda escuadra tenía sus barreras recalentadas y fue impactado directamente, reventándolo en pedazos a la vez que los cañones de las bestias voladoras clamaban un par de vidas más entre la infantería.

—¡Necesitamos apoyo anti-aéreo! ¡Repito! ¡Necesitamos apoyo anti-aéreo! ¡Tenemos helicópteros de ataque sobre nosotros!—solicitó desesperado Jackson por el comunicador de su casco.

— _Aquí base, recibido._

No pasaron más de 15 segundos cuando un gran estruendo surcó los cielos. En donde dos aviones caza a reacción F-25 Salamence LaRoussianos aparecieron y dispararon un par de misiles aire-aire. El primer helicóptero fue impactado y estalló en el aire, mientras que el segundo tras ser golpeado ardió en llamas, perdió el control y se estrelló sobre un edificio aledaño. Y tan pronto como habían aparecido, los dos cazas se fueron. Libres de aquella amenaza, las tropas LaRoussianas celebraron alegres por un breve instante antes de seguir atacando.

— _Menos mal que la Fuerza Aérea todavía sabe hacer bien su trabajo..._ —pensó Vincent.

Tras cinco minutos más de intenso combate los cuales se sintieron como una eternidad, el comunicador de Vincent Jackson recibió una llamada entrante

— _Aquí el teniente James Aldritch del 14° Batallón Blindado. Venimos a ayudarlos y trajimos a unos cuantos amigos más a unirse a la fiesta. Incluido un invitado especial..._

Por un lado, emergieron los cuatro tanques Hariyama del pelotón Los Cuatro Jinetes, los cuales estaban acompañados también por el Tercer Pelotón de Morteros en su totalidad y las Seccione Anti-tanque del 12° Batallón de Infantería Mecanizada. Los cuales rápidamente comenzaron desplegar sus cuatro Makuhitas, cuatro morteros, cuatro lanzamisiles guiados anti-tanque Marshtomp, seis Ursaring y doce Mawiles.

Mientras que al otro lado, emergió el Primer Pelotón del 3° Batallón de Infantería de la Alianza Aqua-Magma, pero de la auténtica alianza liderada por Archie y Maxie. Los cuales llevaban su propio armamento y equipo semejante al de los desertores. En donde en total, unos 100 nuevos refuerzos habían llegado a unirse a la ofensiva contra el casino. Lo cual fue tan impactante para ambos bandos que tanto los defensores del casino como los atacantes del Tercer Pelotón detuvieron el fuego.

Pero lo que le llamaba la atención a los integrantes del pelotón del teniente Jackson no era todo aquel espectáculo militar que comenzaba a desplegarse delante de ellos. Sino que era la figura parada sobre la torreta del tanque de James Aldritch iluminada radiantemente por los rayos del sol.

—Oigan todos... —dijo un soldado—¿No es ese El Dragón?

—¿El Dragón? ¿El Dragón de LaRousse está aquí? —preguntó otro emocionado.

—¡Sí, miren encima de la torreta de ese Hariyama!

La figura encima del tanque llevaba una especie de traje de combate entallado hecho de alguna clase de polímeros de color blanco y negro que cubría todo su cuerpo. Sobre su cabeza, llevaba un casco blanco con un visor dorado que escondía su rostro.

Adentro de su tanque, Aldritch se comunicó por radio con la persona de encima. Cuyas palabras escuchó por medio del comunicador de su casco.

— _Dragón de LaRousse... me es un honor darle el privilegio de dar la orden que acabará con este combate..._

El Dragón asintió. De su cadera, tomó lo que parecía ser una especie de cilindro, pero tras pulsar un botón, de este emergió una hoja de energía que emitía una luz de color amarilla dorada resplandeciente.

—¡Es un sable dorado! ¡En verdad es el Dragón de LaRousse! ¡El Salvador de LaRousse ha llegado! —gritó un soldado incapaz de contener su emoción.

—¡Si el Dragón está aquí, no podemos perder! ¡Es imposible! —exclamó otro emocionado, deseoso de combatir y acabar con todo lo que tuviese al frente.

—¡Ríndanse ahora malditos violadores, ladrones y asesinos! —rugió otro—¡El Dragón de LaRousse está aquí y los hará mierda a todos ustedes! ¡Ríndanse mientras aún puedan!

Para los soldados de la Alianza-Aqua Magma tanto lealistas como desertores, era sorprendente ver cómo la presencia de un solo hombre en el campo de batalla era capaz de provocar un efecto tan grande en la moral de aquellas personas, incluso si es que habían oído de las hazañas del Dragón de LaRousse. De un momento a otro, los soldados LaRoussianos del Tercer Pelotón pasaron de estar preocupados por sus vidas a sentirse absolutamente invencibles e imparables. Los cuales clamaban, vociferaban, rugían y hasta algunos aullaban de la emoción de entrar en combate. Haciendo que parecieran más bien una de masa de bestias hambrientas y sedientas de sangre que de hombres. Lo cual intimidó enormemente los corazones y la moral de los desertores también.

El Dragón extendió su sable hacia adelante, apuntando hacia ellos.

—¡Hombres y mujeres de LaRousse, el día es nuestro! ¡A la carga!

Con un gran clamor de sus voces, todos los soldados LaRoussianos abrieron fuego con sus armas. Las balas volaron e impactaron a los defensores como una ventisca sin errar su blanco. Los proyectiles de mortero, los misiles, los cohetes y los disparos tanto de los Hariyama como los Makuhitas, impactaron sobre las posiciones enemigas causando gran devastación en una tormenta de fuego y explosiones. Recargando y volviendo a disparar a una velocidad tan grande y sorprendente, y con puntería tan precisa y destructiva que aquellos hombres y mujeres del Ejército de LaRousse parecían impulsados por la influencia de una fuerza sobrenatural. La expedición de la Alianza se sorprendía de ver todo esto, pero saliendo de su estupor, abrió fuego y comenzó a hacer su parte en el combate también. Los defensores trataron de defenderse, pero al poco tiempo, la última línea defensiva había sido completamente destruida. Con los pocos supervivientes que quedaban tanto humanos como pokemón huyendo despavoridos al interior del casino o paralizados en sus posiciones de miedo, rindiéndose y pidiendo clemencia.

—¡Alto el fuego, alto el fuego! —Ordenó el Dragón por su comunicador a todos los presentes tras bajarse del tanque de un salto y apagar su sable mientras alzaba la otra mano mano—¡Se ha derramado suficiente sangre el día de hoy!

Todos los soldados de LaRousse obedecieron disciplinadamente. Incluso si algunos de los hombres se encontraban aún sedientos de sangre y eufóricos por la súbita llegada del Dragón. Con las ganas de correr hacia los supervivientes enemigos y ya sea molerlos a golpes con sus puños o degollarlos con sus cuchillos. Especialmente por saber de toda la clase de abusos y atrocidades que habían cometido contra los habitantes de Ciudad Malvalona, pero obedecieron. Ya que para ellos en ese instante, las palabras del Dragón de LaRousse eran ley o incluso mandato divino.

—¡A los supervivientes háganlos prisioneros! ¡No nos reduzcamos al mismo nivel que ellos ni caigamos en la barbarie! ¡Recuerden quiénes somos y lo que representamos! ¡Si me entero que alguno de ustedes ha abusado de ellos, me encargaré personalmente de aquél! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

Las tropas respondieron con un gran clamor afirmativo.

Entonces mientras los supervivientes de los desertados eran capturados y hechos prisioneros, las tropas de la Alianza y de LaRousse prosiguieron a asegurar la zona y rodear las entradas y salidas del casino. En donde el Dragón de LaRousse observaba la entrada principal del edificio, contemplando el estado deplorable de sus paredes vandalizadas y viejos letreros luminosos rotos, dos hombres de la expedición de la Alianza se le acercaron.

—El Dragón de LaRousse supongo... —dijo uno de ellos en tono sarcástico tras haber presenciado todo aquél espectáculo de hace un par de minutos atrás.

El Dragón se tornó a ellos y pude ver de que se trataban de un miembro Aqua y Magma respectivamente, vestidos con trajes de infiltración militar que portaban distintivos que diferenciaban los equipos a los cuales pertenecían e iban armados con carabinas automáticas. El del equipo Aqua era un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y que por algún motivo llevaba gafas de sol incluso si estaban a plena luz del día, siendo él el que había dicho el comentario. Mientras que el del equipo Magma tenía ojos color ámbar, cabello azul lavanda con un par de mechones teñidos de color naranja y un tatuaje debajo del ojo derecho del mismo color. También llevaba un Ditto encima de su hombro izquierdo que tenía una cara presumida

—Y ustedes deben de ser los agentes Darren y Brodie—respondió—. Tengo entendido que son ustedes a los que debo asistir en la operación de extracción de Shelly y Tabitha.

—Así es—respondió Brodie—. Ahora que los alrededor del casino han sido asegurados y que la mayor parte de la ciudad está bajo control de las fuerzas LaRoussianas. Nada más queda lo último por hacer, conseguir el premio mayor... —dijo en un tono como si extraer forzosamente a dos personas fuese como robar una pieza valiosa de algún museo.

—Definitivamente su fama le precede, "Brodie el Ladrón Fantasma"—mencionó el Dragón.

—Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no oigo ese apodo—dijo Brodie intrigado. —Por lo general la gente me conoce como Brodie el Hombre de los Mil Rostros entre mis camaradas de la Alianza Aqua-Magma.

El Dragón se rió para sus adentros.

—Digamos que conozco alguien que lo conoció en persona antes de la remoción de los limitadores cuando estaba en su faceta de ladrón después que los Equipos Aqua y Magma se disolvieran originalmente...

—Vaya... que interesante... me gustaría volver a ver a esa persona para ver si la recuerdo... Pero parece que lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para eso ¿Cierto, Ditto?

—¡Así es! —respondió este.

Tras la remoción de los limitadores, ahora muchos humanos podían hablar y entender a los pokemón, incluido Brodie y el Dragón.

—Será mejor que paremos de hablar y que vayamos al grano—dijo Darren un tanto impaciente—. Al final nuestros jefes llegaron a un acuerdo con sus fuerzas y supuestamente ustedes van a poner los soldados para la operación ¿Verdad?

—Bueno... en parte es cierto... —Comenzó a responder el Dragón un tanto incómodo— Ciertamente vamos a poner los "soldados", pero no son los típicos soldados que normalmente uno esperaría...

Un soldado LaRoussiano se acercó a ellos y saludó en dirección al Dragón.

—¡Dragón de LaRousse! ¡Aquí le traigo los Mirmidón asignados para la operación de extracción!

—Descanse soldado y muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma... —musitó Darren.

El soldado se fue y entonces aparecieron delante de ellos seis robots humanoides armados con fusiles Manectric. Estos escanearon a las personas que tenían delante de ellos por medio de sus escáneres ópticos y entonces saludaron con sus brazos robóticos.

—FUERZAS ALIADAS DETECTADAS: SALUDOS AGENTES DARREN Y BRODIE DE LA ALIANZA AQUA-MAGMA. SALUDOS TAMBIÉN DRAGÓN DE LAROUSSE. ESTAMOS BAJO SUS ÓRDENES—dijeron con una voz robótica monótona.

Denominados como Robot de Combate Autónomo Mirmidón, o simplemente Mirmidón. Eran robots diseñados originalmente para reemplazar al soldado humano en combate cuando LaRousse inició su campaña de reconquista hace ya casi dos años atrás. En donde el gobierno había temido inicialmente perder a demasiados hombres del limitado ejército que había podido formar cuando la República todavía no extendía más allá de las fronteras de su capital. Ahora que LaRousse había podido expandirse y conseguir mayor cantidad de hombres para su ejército, su presencia había comenzado a disminuir en comparación a antes. Pero aún así seguían siendo recursos invaluables en misiones peligrosas y como carne de cañón.

—Seis robots... Seis putos robots... ¡¿En serio?! —se quejó Darren de nuevo.

—Entiendo que la idea de combatir con robots les pueda parecer extraña. Al principio también se me hacía extraño ya que como Guardian de Aura no podían sentir aura en ellos al ser meras máquinas, pero juro que son muy eficaces. Son capaces de seguir órdenes complejas y tienen un tiempo de reacción y reflejos superiores al de cualquier ser humano. Además, conozco personalmente al creador de este modelo, por lo que garantizo que son de la mejor calidad.

Brodie en vez de quejarse, comenzó a observarlos con curiosidad.

—Oye Ditto... ¿Crees que puedas imitarlo?

—Haber, déjame intentarlo—respondió asintiendo.

Entonces, el Ditto de Brody utilizó Transformación y en un par de segundos adoptó la forma de un Mirmidón.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó su entrenador.

—Bueno... —comenzó a decir con su misma voz pokemón en vez de un tono robótico mientras se miraba a sí mismo—Puedo imitar su apariencia externa, pero como ya sabes, no puedo imitar nada de sus componentes electrónicos—termino de decir mientras volvía a su forma original y regresaba al hombro de Brodie.

—Debo admitir que siempre me han llamado la atención las habilidades de los Ditto... —mencionó el Dragón curioso observando al pequeño pokemón.

—Es genial ¿No es cierto? Después de la remoción de los limitadores incluso han adquirido habilidades aún más impresionantes.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿Nos vamos a mover ya? —dijo Darren un tanto cansado de toda aquella cháchara

—Vamos ¿Porqué tan impaciente Darren? No es necesario ser tan serio—le respondió Brodie amigablemente.

—Si vamos a tener que trabajar con robots, mejor terminemos esto lo antes posible.

—En parte Darren tiene razón, mientras más esperamos, más tiempo le damos a Shelly y a Tabitha de planear un posible escape—añadió el Dragón—¡Escuadra de Mirmidones, a moverse!

—ENTENDIDO DRAGÓN.

Entonces los tres hombres y los seis robots procedieron a dirigirse a la entrada abierta del casino.

—Oye Darren—Empezó a preguntar Brodie—¿Es cierto que fueron unos niños y unos payasos del Equipo Rocket de Kanto los que impidieron que pudieses robarle unas muestras a la Corporación Devon en Ciudad Férrica hace seis años atrás? ¿Y que tuviste que extorsionar a un anciano pescador y a su Wingull para poder escapar?

—¡Cállate, esas no son más que mentiras! —respondió Darren negando aquellas afirmaciones

—Ja, novato... —musitó el Ditto de Brodie al oído de su entrenador.

* * *

La escuadra de humanos y máquinas avanzaban en medio de una gran sala llena de filas de máquinas tragamonedas, mesas de póker, ruletas y otros juegos de azar. A pesar que la condición del sitio era deplorable en comparación con su época de esplendor anterior a la remoción de los limitadores y que muchas de las máquinas estaban rotas, se podía ver que la mayor parte funcionaba y que había un esfuerzo en mantenerlas funcionando. En la gran sala también habían un par de balcones a cada extremo conectados al primer piso por medio de escaleras. Y debido el grado de desorden, parecía que había habido alguna clase de fiesta hace poco.

—Se nota que esos dos han estado tratando de mantener el lugar activo para seguirles succionando su dinero a sus seguidores y al resto de los habitantes de la ciudad en concordancia con los informes de inteligencia—mencionó Darren empuñando su arma—. Además de los impuestos y otras "comisiones" que obligaban a pagar por vivir aquí.

—Los desertores serán unos malditos traidores, pero debo admitir que me habría gustado ver qué clase de fiesta se montaron anoche—opinó Brodie.

—No creo que hubiese sido muy agradable ver las golpizas, violaciones y demás abusos a otros supervivientes en medio de ella...

—Buen, punto... aunque al menos me habría gustado probar alguno de sus cócteles... Oye Dragón... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Cual?

—Eso que ocurrió afuera... ¿Qué demonios fue exactamente?

El Dragón de LaRousse suspiró.

—Lo que viste allá afuera no es más que una de las consecuencias de la fama que carga mi título y mi nombre. Debido a mis acciones durante la Batalla de LaRousse, me convertí en un héroe y una leyenda viviente para todos los habitantes de la ciudad, en donde también mi aporte al esfuerzo bélico me ha convertido en una mezcla de héroe de guerra, ídolo y celebridad. Y el hecho que sea también un Guardián de Aura tampoco ha ayudado a disminuir mi imagen de salvador, de ser una clase de mesías que ha venido a salvar a toda la región o incluso al mundo. Incluso algunos dicen que estoy destinado combatir y vencer al mismísimo Ho-Oh en un combate singular...

—Vaya... debe ser duro vivir con tantas expectativas encima...

—Lo es, Brodie... lo es... Debido a mi fama, me es imposible tener una vida normal. Y cada vez que salgo a la calle debo tratar de ir de incógnito para evitar que las personas me asedien en la calle con preguntas, propuestas, que les firme autógrafos, etc. En donde todos ellos están convencidos que yo les ganaré esta guerra. Por lo que la mayor parte de los soldados de LaRousse están dispuestos a seguirme y obedecerme a mí hasta la muerte incluso si oficialmente no soy parte del ejército. Y creen que mientras yo esté allí presente, les es imposible perder, por lo que la moral de ellos se dispara enormemente hasta al punto que a veces arriesgan perder el control tal como pudiste ver en la entrada. ..

El Dragón guardó silencio por algunos instantes.

—Pero se equivocan... yo no puedo pelearla solo y menos aun ganar esta guerra por mi cuenta. Ya que los necesito a ellos, necesito la ayuda de cada persona que se ofrezca luchar por LaRousse para hacer a este región un mejor lugar. Yo tan solo puedo hacer mi parte, por lo que necesito que ellos también hagan la suya. Y este mundo no se salvará gracias a mí, sino que gracias a la labor de cada hombre y mujer tanto con habilidades especiales o no, o de pokemon que estén dispuestos a dar su vida por un futuro mejor tanto en Hoenn como en cualquier otra región allá afuera. Pero de todas maneras, he decidido aceptar y llevar esta carga conmigo ya que me he convertido en un símbolo de esperanza para todos los habitantes de LaRousse. Por lo que sé que mientras siga luchando y no me rinda, sé que ellos tampoco lo harán.

Los robots se encontraban avanzando detrás de ellos siempre atentos y listos, mientras que a la cabeza estaba el Dragón caminando con confianza y sin aparente preocupación por el enemigo

—¿No pareces un tanto despreocupado caminando de esa forma? ¡El enemigo podría estar en cualquier lado! —le increpó Darren.

—Cómo Guardián de Aura—le comenzó a responder—. Puedo sentir a mis enemigos a cientos de metros de distancia, por lo que no debo preocuparme ya que puedo sentirlos y detectarlos a ellos mucho antes que puedan hacerlo conmigo. En realidad, soy consciente de la posición de cada ser vivo dentro de este casino. Así que es imposible que nos puedan emboscar.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Entonces sabes donde están Shelly y Tabitha?!

—Una cosa es ser consciente de cada señal de aura dentro de un edificio. Otra cosa es conocer su geografía y distinguirlas individualmente entre cada señal.

—Según inteligencia, lo más probable es que Shelly y Tabitha estén ocultos en la sala de seguridad del casino que es en donde pueden organizar mejor la defensa de la ciudad y del edificio ubicada en el primer piso—Añadió Brody.

—Entonces puedo decir soy capaz de distinguir dos señales de aura al fondo de este piso, las cuales parecen estar siendo protegidas por varias otras. Esa debe de ser la sala de seguridad.

—Significa que nuestra suposición fue correcta—respondió Brody orgulloso.

El Dragón de LaRousse se detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Darren.

—Los puedo sentir moverse... Vienen a enfrentarse a nosotros... ¡Mirmidones, pónganse a cubierto! ¡El enemigo se acerca!

—ENTENDIDO.

Entonces los seis robots comenzaron a cubrirse detrás de máquinas tragamonedas y de mesas de juego. Brody y Darren los imitaron.

—Vienen enemigos también por los balcones de arriba ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!

Tal como dijo el Dragón, de las puertas al fondo de la sala empezaron a emerger soldados Aqua y Magma desertores de ambos pisos acompañados de algunos pokemón.

—CONTACTO CON EL ENEMIGO. ATACANDO.

Entonces los seis Mirmidones abrieron fuego, abatiendo a los primeros que salían mientras el resto alcanzaba salir y a ponerse a cubierto dando comienzo al tiroteo.

—¡Ditto! ¡Ve y siembra el caos en el enemigo! —ordenó Brodie mientras disparaba su carabina.

—¡A lo orden! —respondió mientras saltaba del hombro de Brodie, se transformaba en un Mightyena y se iba corriendo.

—¡Crawdaunt, ve! —ordenó Darren mientras arrojaba una Poké Ball y de esta salía el pokempon mencionado. El cual comenzó a apoyar a su entrenador en el tiroteo con Rayo Burbuja y Rapidez.

El Dragón procedió a correr hacia uno de los balcones, y dando un solo gran salto, subió hasta arriba para enfrentarse a los enemigos que se preparaban para disparar a los atacantes de abajo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó un soldado Aqua.

Entonces el Dragón de LaRousse tomó dos empuñaduras, y de cada una de ellas, emergió una hoja de energía dorada mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia ellos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron varios mientras comenzaban a dispararle con sus armas.

Pero cada vez que una bala se lr acercaba, esta chocaba inútilmente contra una barrera aura que se materializaba brevemente al contacto. Finalmente blandiendo un sable, el Dragón dio un tajo en el pecho del soldado Aqua, dejando una herida carbonizada y humeante a su paso mientras este caía muerto al suelo. Mas soldados siguieron disparando contra él y un Mightyena trató de abalanzarse encima. Pero con otro corte, el Dragón cercenó su cuerpo en dos, cayendo las dos mitades cauterizadas atrás de él. Y acto seguido, un soldado Magma cayó de un tajo al pecho con su otro sable.

Los soldados restantes al ver que las balas no tenían efecto, retrocedieron asustados detrás de un Walrein y le ordenaron usar un Rayo Hielo.

—¡Muere monstruo! —gritó uno de ellos.

El pokemón disparó el proyectil, pero el Dragón evadió hacia un costado y corrió a gran velocidad dando un salto. El Dragón cayó sobre el Walrein, empalando su cuerpo con ambos sables los cuales quemaron y atravesaron con facilidad su gruesa capa de grasa y músculos hasta llegar a sus órganos vitales. Tras retirarlos del pokemón agonizante, con una serie de cortes rápido acabó con los dos soldados Aqua restantes.

Desde el balcón al otro extremo de la sala, sus ocupantes empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado, por lo que empezaron a tratar de dispararle a lo lejos desde sus posiciones. El Dragón los encaró y desplegó sobre los hombros de su traje lo que parecían ser un par de pequeños cañones. Entonces, se fijó en uno de ellos y una mira apareció sobre el enemigo en el HUD del visor de su casco. Con tan solo desearlo, el cañón disparó una esfera de energía dorada. La cual voló hacia el enemigo y estalló sobre su pecho, abriéndoselo y dejándolo agonizante en el suelo con quemaduras graves. Fijándose en otro y con un disparo de su otro cañón, otro enemigo cayó muerto. Los demás soldados siguieron tratando de acertarle. Pero más ráfagas de esferas de energía llovieron sobre ellos hasta matarlos o dejarlos heridos a todos. Tras no haber más moros en la costa en el segundo piso, el Dragón replegó sus cañones y estos quedaron guardados detrás de sus hombros.

Mientras tanto abajo, el tiroteo continuaba. Con los Mirmidón haciendo un trabajo impecable debido a sus computadoras de blanco y sistemas balísticos extremadamente avanzados.

—¡Oye, Darren! —dijo Brody.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió él cerca suyo .

—¿Por qué siempre llevas esas gafas oscuras?

—¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa en un momento como este?! ¡Es porque simplemente me gustan! ¡¿Y qué?!

Un Houndoom enemigo trató de abalanzarse sobre uno de los Mirmidones y le mordió el brazo con el cual sostenía el arma con Colmillo Ígneo. El cual comenzó a calentarse al rojo vivo, pero la poderosa aleación de su blindaje resistió. Con su otro brazo, le propinó un golpe brutal en la cabeza, lo que hizo que se soltara con un gemido y entonces la máquina lo remató con una ráfaga de tres disparos explosivos al cuerpo que lo desmembraron salpicando sangre, pedazo de carne y hueso por todos lados.

—POKEMÓN ENEMIGO ANIQUILADO. TODOS LOS SISTEMAS OPERATIVOS. CONTINUANDO CON EL SIGUIENTE OBJETIVO. —Informó el robot de combate con su voz monótona como si nada interesante hubiese ocurrido, incluso si estaba manchado con la sangre y vísceras del Houndoom que lo había atacado. De su brazo, tan solo había un par de marcas de colmillos.

—¡Vaya, esos robots son brutales! —comentó Brodie impresionado.

—¿Y qué más ibas a esperar? —respondió Darren—Son máquinas, operan sólo con lógica por lo que no sienten emociones ni piedad. Igual que uno de los generales de Ho-Oh, Uxie, creo que así se llamaba. Se dice que piensa más como una máquina sin corazón que como un ser vivo.

En medio de las líneas enemigas, un soldado Magma vio aparecer a unos de sus Houndooms.

—¡Así que aquí estabas! ¡Flanquéalos y acaba con los intrusos!

Pero el Houndoom en vez de obedecer preparó una Bola Sombra y la escupió sobre su amo, despedazándolo con la explosión resultante.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó un soldado Aqua cercano sin entender lo que sucedía. Entonces el Houndoom se abalanzó encima suyo y de un mordisco la arrancó la garganta.

El pokemób entonces se transformó de regreso en el Ditto de Brodie.

—¡Jé, jé! ¡Idiotas! —se burló. Entonces se transformó en un Walrein del Equipo Aqua y continuó avanzando buscando nuevos objetivos.

Finalmente tras un par de minutos más de combate, el tiroteo había acabado y no llegaron más refuerzos enemigos-

—TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS HAN SIDO ANIQUILADOS. HABITACIÓN ASEGURADA. ESPERANDO NUEVAS ÓRDENES—anunciaron los Mirmidones.

—¡Eh, Dragón! ¡Buen trabajo allá arriba! —le gritó Brody desde abajo con un pulgar hacia arriba.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —gritó mirándolos desde el balcón—¡Siento como las señales de aura que mencioné antes acaban de empezar a moverse! ¡Parece que Shelly y Tabitha estaban observando el combate desde el sistema de cámaras en la sala de seguridad y ahora buscan escapar! ¡Debemos alcanzarlos!

—ENTENDIDO. PROCEDIENDO A INTERCEPTAR AL OBJETIVO.

Brodie se acercó a un soldado Aqua muerto y tomó su arma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Darren mientras guardaba a su Crawdaunt.

—¡Tengo un plan! ¡Síganme! —ordenó él.

* * *

Shelly y Tabitha corrían desesperados acompañados de cuatro guardaespaldas y llevando cada uno un par de maletines cargados con dinero que habían acumulado en su gobierno conjunto de Ciudad Malvalona. En donde trataban de ir hacia el pasadizo secreto que los llevaría al túnel oculto que habían preparado para una eventualidad como esta al darse cuenta que todo estaba perdido gracias a la intervención de LaRousse y de su famoso Dragón. El cual les permitiría escapar fuera de la ciudad a la libertad y comenzar de nuevo en alguna parte con el dinero que llevaban. Sabían que sería fácil, pero al menos se tendrían el uno al otro. No por nada todo el mundo decía, incluso antes de la remoción de los limitadores cuando todavía pertenecían a organizaciones rivales, que había una enorme cantidad de química entre los dos. En donde tras la remoción de los limitadores y la formación de la Alianza Aqua-Magma, se habían convertido en amantes planificado juntos su insurrección.

—¡Vamos cariño, ya casi llegamos—decía Shelly al ver a Tabitha bastante cansado.

—Sí querida... el pasadizo debería estar cerca... —respondió él entre jadeos.

Cuando llegaron a una intersección de dos pasillos del casino, vieron que había un soldado Aqua delante de la puerta de salida que buscaban. Todos se detuvieron delante de él.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo ahí?! ¡Apártate! —ordenó Tabitha.

Pero entonces rápidamente, el soldado Aqua tomó su arma y abrió fuego contra los guardaespaldas. Matándolos antes de que ellos pudiesen reaccionar. Los dos asustados soltaron los maletines, sacaron sus pistolas y apuntaron hacia él.

—¡Maldito traidor! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Acaso eres un espía de Archie y Maxie?! —le gritó Shelly.

—Vaya vaya, pero que conmovedor... —dijo Brodie acercándose por la izquierda mientras los apuntaba con un pistola.

—¡Brodie! —exclamó Tabitha furioso.

—Así que los novios tratando de huir del barco mientras se hunde...—dijo Darren apareciendo por la derecha también apuntándolos con una.

—Darren... —musitó ella incrédula de haber caído en su trampa.

—Saludos ex-comandante Tabitha, tanto tiempo sin vernos... —empezó a decir Brodie—Veo que te has dedicado a la buena vida como líder de Ciudad Malvalona, casi no pude reconocerte con lo gordo que estás...

Efectivamente, Tabitha se encontraba con varios kilos de más desde la última vez que se habían visto.

—Y honestamente Shelly...—continuó diciendo—me gustabas más cuando eras pelirroja...

En el caso de Shelly, ella se había desteñido el pelo a su tono natural de color negro y se encontraba más bronceada que antes.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron como el Dragón de LaRousse se acercaba hacia ellos apuntándolos con uno de sus sables encendidos.

—No hay ninguna escapatoria... ¡Ríndanse!

Detrás del Dragón, emergieron los seis robots Mirmidón, los cuales los rodearon apuntándolos con sus armas.

—DEJEN SUS ARMAS EN EL SUELO Y RÍNDASE. EN EL NOMBRE DE LA REPÚBLICA DE LAROUSSE ESTÁN ARRESTADOS.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, dándose cuenta que efectivamente ya no había nada que más que pudieran hacer. Por lo que ambos dejaron caer sus armas.

—Está bien... nos rendimos... —musitó Tabitha derrotado.

El soldado Aqua que todavía les apuntaba con el arma empezó a encogerse y reveló que en realidad era el Ditto de Brody, dejando el arma tirada en el suelo. Entonces sacó una lengua y resopló con ella de manera burlona.

—¡Juego terminado, perras! —proclamó el pokemón Transformación.

* * *

Cuando Shelly y Tabitha salieron por la puerta principal del casino esposados y cabizbajos acompañados de los dos agentes de la Alianza y el Dragón de LaRousse, además de algunos prisioneros más extraídos del interior. Un gran coro de voces tanto de soldados LaRoussianos como de la Alianza Aqua-Magma comenzó a celebrar el ahora definitivo fin de la Batalla de Malvalona. A la vez que le lanzaban cosas y le gritaban toda clase de insultos a los líderes de los desertores mientras eran traslados a un helicóptero que echó a volar tras ser subidos a este.

Finalmente, una mujer de rostro sucio y ropas harapientas asomó su cabeza por la ventana de un edificio derruido.

—¿Ha sido todo?... ¿La batalla terminó?... —dijo.

—Somos... ¿Libres? —dijo ahora un hombre en estado semejante asomándose al lado de ella.

Entonces el Dragón de LaRousse procedió a dirigirse de nuevo al tanque del teniente James Aldritch, el cual junto con los demás comandantes de su pelotón miraban la escena asomados desde sus escotillas abiertas y con el resto de sus tripulaciones afuera alrededor de ellos. Con dos saltos rápidos, se subió al a torreta del Hariyama y encaró a todos los presentes. Su casco comenzó a brillar con un resplandor dorado, y de un momento a otro este se desmaterializó de su cabeza. Revelando el rostro de un hombre joven, de cabellos, ojos y barba corta de color castaño.

—¡Habitantes de Ciudad Malvalona! —empezó a proclamar con los brazos extendidos—¡La batalla ha terminado y los desertores de la Alianza Aqua-Magma han sido derrotados! ¡Por lo tanto puedo decirles !... ¡Que ahora son libres!

Pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, pero de pronto, comenzó un gran estruendo. Decenas de personas, comenzaron a salir de las casas y edificios derruidos o derrumbados de la ciudad. Los cuales gritaban, saltaban e incluso lloraban de alegría de saber que fin eran libres de la tiranía de los desertores de Shelly y Tabitha. Una gran parte de ellos saltaron a abrazar y agradecer personalmente a sus libertadores LaRoussianos y de la Alianza, en donde muchas mujeres no solo abrazaban a los hombres, sino que también les llenaban de besos sus rostros sin cascos.

Pero en medio aquel griterío, una voz gritó una palabra.

—¡Dragón!

Un soldado se acercó al tanque de Aldritch, y levantando un puño, gritó.

—¡Dragón!

Mas hombres se acercaron y gritaron también.

—¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Muchas más soldados rodearon al tanque.

—¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Finalmente, todos los hombres y mujeres LaRoussianos presentes corrieron para acercarse lo máximo posible al tanque, y alzando repetidamente los puños al cielo, se unieron al clamor.

—¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

El Dragón de LaRousse, ahora con el rostro descubierto, comenzó a mirarlo a todos ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, conmovido por aquella muestra de amor, cariño y respeto que la gente de LaRousse mostraba hacia él. En donde incluso los habitantes liberados de Ciudad Malvalona habían empezado a unirse al coro también.

—¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Entre todo, una de las personas que gritaban también era el soldado Thomas Allen. El cual todavía se sentía mal, tenía la mitad superior de su cuerpo descubierta y llena de vendajes por sus heridas y le costaba erguirse. Pero al ver al Dragón de LaRousse allí parado, simplemente no podía permitirse perderse aquel momento ¡Ahí estaba su héroe! ¡Aún podía recordarlo can claridad! ¡Aún recordaba cómo hace cinco años atrás, poco tiempo después de la remoción de los limitadores durante la Batalla de LaRousse, había estado ahí en la Torre de Batalla viendo como el Dragón casi entregaba su vida por todos ellos en contra de todo pronóstico para impedir que las tropas y el general de Ho-Oh destruyesen la ciudad y la torre en donde él y los civiles habían sido evacuados! ¡En donde fue gracias a verlo a él ese día, y oír de sus hazañas en el campo de batalla que había decidido unirse al ejército y seguir su ejemplo para ayudarlo a liberar a Hoenn de la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba atrapada! ¡Y ahora, finalmente en este día, podía estar delante de su héroe y proclamar su amor y apoyo incondicional por él y su causa!

—¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón! ¡Dragón!

Arthur pudo sentirlo en ese momento, a través del aura, sintió cómo en este instante todos los corazones de todos los presentes palpitaban como uno solo. Impulsados por un poder, por una fuerza imparable capaz de mover montañas, surcar los cielos y sumergirse en los océanos más profundos de manera impune. Una fuerza que nada ni nadie sería capaz de detener. En ese momento lo supo, en verdad lo supo. Ellos iban a ganar, sabía que la humanidad ganaría. Y sin importar cuánto tardasen, ni cuento perdiesen, ni cuantos pokemón legendarios se pusieran en su camino, lo harían. Ho-Oh iba a perder, Uxie iba a perder, todos sus demás aliados iban a perder.

La humanidad iba a ganar esta guerra.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

 **Ciudad Portual, Cuarteles Generales de la Alianza Aqua-Magma**

En una oficina, dos figuras conversaban.

—Al final lo conseguimos, se pudo liberar a Ciudad Malvalona y se logró capturar a los dos traidores. Los cuales por fin hoy declararán en un tribunal por sus crímenes y los de sus seguidores... —dijo Maxie.

Sobre la mesa en la oficina en la cual estaban discutiendo, había un periódico del día posterior a la liberación. En el cual la portada tenía un titular al respecto de aquel evento con una enorme foto del Dragón de LaRousse parado encima de un tanque Hariyama mientras era aclamado por todos alrededor suyo. Una foto que de seguro había dado vuelta el mundo y vista por las facciones de otras regiones.

—Debería sentirme feliz por ello... Pero por algún motivo, no puedo evitar sentir pena por ambos... Pensar que alguna vez Shelly fue una de mis mejores y más confiables comandantes... —musitó Archie.

—Lo sé, amigo mío. Yo también me sentía orgulloso de Tabitha, y nunca pensé que él nos traicionaría...

—Al menos LaRousse cumplió con su palabra en entregarnos a ellos y a los demás desertores...

—¿Y por qué no lo habrían de hacer? Si al final Steven consiguió lo que quería y sé que es un hombre de palabra. Ayer de manera unánime, los habitantes de Ciudad Malvalona votaron por unión con la República de LaRousse. Por lo que ahora finalmente Steven tiene aseguradas sus ambiciones de expansión. Y ahora puede elegir libremente entre avanzar ya sea en dirección oeste a Pueblo Verdegal y Ciudad Férrica para liberar el suroeste de la región. O al norte hacia Pueblo Lavalcalda y Pueblo Pardal para liberar el noroeste—opinó Maxie.

—O avanzar hacia el sur para conquistarnos a nosotros...

Maxie negó con la cabeza.

—No lo harán, Steven simplemente no puede arriesgar dar un paso en falso con una mala excusa y perder su credibilidad. En un mes más serán cinco años de la remoción de los limitadores, y el año siguiente a ese será un año de elecciones presidenciales en donde Steven seguramente buscará la reelección. Debido a eso, Steven no podrá simplemente buscar una excusa jingoísta para anexarnos. El Reino Espejismo se salva, pero sólo porque Steven se siente agradecido con ellos por haberlo recibido en calidad de refugiado en un momento de gran necesidad y porque respeta su condición como nación soberana anterior a la remoción de los limitadores.

—Quizás podamos mantener nuestra independencia por el momento. Pero me pregunto... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, Archie... Ahora que LaRousse tiene una ruta directa con nosotros por vía terrestre además de la ruta marina, nuestras relaciones comerciales comenzarán a ser más fuertes que nunca. Además, ellos son una de las facciones que posee una de las economías más poderosas y diversa de las facciones existentes hasta el momento gracias a la bendición de la barrera de energía de su capital que protegió su infraestructura, y una base industrial altamente robotizada y automatizada. En donde lo que no tienen en tamaño, lo compensa con la calidad de la tecnología y productos que producen. En donde es también una de las mayores, si no es que la mayor productora de bienes de consumo, los cuales exportan a todas las demás regiones. Ellos producen la mayor cantidad de las cosas que necesitamos y dependemos excesivamente de sus importaciones, Archie. Es gracias a esas importaciones que Ciudad Portual ha podido recuperar en buena parte su calidad de vida y semblanza a lo que era antes de la remoción de los limitadores. En donde nuestras tiendan están llenas de sus productos, e incluso gracias a ellos es que volvemos a tener teléfono, televisión y servicio de internet de vuelta. En donde nuestros ciudadanos pueden ver sus canales y medios de comunicación, en los cuales son bombardeados con su cultura y punto de vista las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Quién dice que Steven necesita de usar la fuerza para conquistarnos? Quizás lo que él necesita es nada más que conquistar nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes para hacerlo...

—Entonces es muy probable que no nos quede mucho tiempo... —opinó Archie—Qué en el futuro, es muy probable que los habitantes de la Alianza voten por una posible anexión a la República de LaRousse en un plebiscito por voluntad propia...

—Y es una alternativa que no podemos dejar de considerar, Archie. Y nosotros como nación que decimos ser democrática, estaremos obligados a obedecer la voluntad popular si es que así lo desean. Además, he estado pensando... Quizás nuestra misión no era crear una facción destinada a durar para siempre... Sino que quizás nuestro objetivo era hacer lo mejor posible para traer paz y seguridad a este sector de la región, para que así estuviese listo para unirse algún día al gran líder que decidirá el destino de toda ella...

Maxie se ajustó sus lentes.

—Que nuestro destino entonces... está con LaRousse...

* * *

 **Espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo. La siguiente publicación de Poké Wars será la usual de Poké Wars: La Persistencia.**


End file.
